


The Ones That Run Away

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. A story of Theta and Koschei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

_It was beautiful. Used to call it the Shining World of the Seventh System. And on the continent of Wild Endeavor, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords. The oldest and most mighty race in the universe. Looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight, to enter the Academy. Some say that's where it all began... when he was a child. That's when the Master saw Eternity. As a novice he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality, through which can be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad._

* * *

I awoke at 6:00 A.M. precisely, morning sunlight filtering through the shuttered windows in our dorm. Another day at the Academy somehow didn't seem all that exciting, and I fell back in my bed with a grunt. I looked to my left at the single bed parallel to my own. Soft black hair was peeking out above his comforter, and I stared over at my dorm mate, wishing pitifully that I was still sound asleep as he was.

"Koschei," I whined, throwing my pillow at him. "Wake up!" My dorm mate grumbled something incomprehensible, turning over and pulling the bed sheets more tightly around himself. "We have to go," I said, sighing heavily. "Come on." When he still wouldn't move, I stood up wobbily, then jumped onto his bed, trying to jostle him awake. "Wake up," I said again.

"Go away," he muttered, trying to push me off the bed.

"But we have to go to school," I protested, trying to convince myself as much as him.

"We went yesterday," he mumbled, looking up at me through sleepy blue eyes. "And the day before that, and all last week." He smiled sleepily, but I could still sense the mischief in his voice. "I say we stay home today."

As much as I wanted to agree with him, I knew that we only had a few more days to miss before someone would start getting suspicious. Although, the offer was tempting, I thought, as I looked out the window. The foggy morning air was glowing with the golden sunlight that shone down from the sky. I smiled, marveling at the sheer beauty of our planet. Suddenly, Koschei's offer seemed more than reasonable, and I laid down beside him with a contented sigh. He pulled up the covers for me, and I happily slipped inside, snuggling up beside him in the warm cocoon of blankets and pillows.

"See?" he said, chuckling sleepily. "I always have the best ideas." I smiled, silently agreeing with him before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Come on," I shouted. "We have to go back before someone notices." Koschei looked back at me, shrugging.

"Let them wonder," he said, scratching the back of his head uncaringly. "It's not like we're gonna miss anything. All we're doing today is listening to the stupid professor give a lecture about who-knows-what." He spun around, falling down into the tall, red grass. "Boring!" I laughed.

"Alright," I said, chasing after him and landing in the soft grass beside him. "I guess you're right."

"Exactly," he said, putting his arms behind his head and smiling up at the orange sky. "Besides, we read enough to know better than any stupid teacher." I leaned into him, laying my head on his chest to use as a pillow. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up to lay down next to him. We were flush against each other, and we were both as happy as could be.

* * *

"Theta?"

I heard his voice echoing down the corridor. Putting a hand over my mouth to mute my breathing, I tried to resist the urge to giggle. He called for me again; he was getting closer. By the way his voice bounced off the walls I could tell he was only a few feet away from my hiding place. This time though I did laugh, and a small noise escaped my lips. I covered my mouth tightly, hoping he hadn't heard me.

"Theta," he warned. "Come out now, we have to go to lunch. All the good food will be taken if we don't hurry!" I detected a hint of a whine in his voice, and held back a snicker. Koschei always hated missing mealtimes. I heard him mutter something under his breath. It was time.

"Wraahhh!" I screamed, jumping out from behind the tapestry and smashing into him, eliciting a surprised squeal and then a grunt as he hit the marble floor, trapped under my weight.

"Dammit Theta!" he yelled, pushing me off of him with a grunt. I rolled onto the floor, holding my belly and laughing. He glared at me, and I saw him open his mouth to say something when we heard the sound of heavy footsteps echoing around the corridor. We both sat bolt upright, scrambling to our feet and looking for a place to hide. "Over here," he whispered urgently, opening the door of a storage closet and grabbing my school robes, shoving me into the dark space. He squeezed in beside me, closing the door as quietly as he could and locking it from the inside. We huddled close together, breathing quickly and trying to cover up the noise with their robes.

The footsteps came closer, and we heard them slow to a stop somewhere just outside the door. It seemed like an eternity of silence until the footsteps started again, clicking slowly down the hall until we could hear them no longer. I let out a long breath, sighing in relief, and I heard Koschei's head thump against the wall as he slumped back.

"You are so dead," he whispered, punching my shoulder. I fell over, laughing quietly.

"It could've been worse," I whispered back, prodding him with my foot before he slapped it away. Now determined, I sat up, scooting closer to him and poking him in the ribs. Much to my amusement, he began to giggle, trying desperately to push me away. Mustering up his strength, he managed to overpower me, pushing me to the ground once more and holding my wrists down so that I couldn't move. Rendering my arms useless, I started kicking at him, trying to get him off me. With a playful growl, he sat on top of me, effectively holding my legs and torso down along with my arms. I struggled for another minute before giving up.

"Ha!" he crowed triumphantly, looking down at me with glee. By this time, our eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the closet, and I could see the reflection of his teeth as he grinned.

"Get off!" I muttered, disappointed that I had lost to him. He had always been stronger than me. Again, I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. "Kos," I whined. "C'mon!"

"Aw, you're no fun," he said, still making no move to get off.

"I'm loads of fun," I defended hotly. "You're the one who always stops our games to go and eat." My mention of food must have triggered his memory, for he suddenly threw himself off me and stood up, unlocking the door.

"Come on!" he said, pulling me up by my sleeve and dragging me down the corridor. "It's gonna be gone before we get there!"

* * *

"I win!" I shouted, laughing as Koschei ran along the hill, splashing into the water mere seconds after me. Running was the one thing I was better at than him, and I loved proving it.

"Shut up," he said, splashing me with the lukewarm lake water. "You only won because you started before I was ready!"

"Nu-uh," I shot back, sticking my tongue out. "I won fair and square. You're just jealous beca—" I was cut off suddenly when he dunked my head under the water, holding me down for what felt like forever before letting me up, coughing and spluttering.

"There," he said. "I win."

"That's not fair!" I whined, wiping the water from my eyes roughly.

"Oh, grow up," he said, smirking at me. "You know the Toclafane will come after you if you whine too much."

"That's just a myth," I retorted, running a hand through my sopping wet hair.

"That's what you think." He grinned darkly at me, and I splashed him, giving him a mouthful of lake water. Shouting playfully, he swam after me, and I screamed, trying to get to the edge of the lake before he caught up with me. Unfortunately, Koschei was a much better swimmer than I, and easily caught up to me. He pushed my head under water again, but let me up quicker than the last time. Before I had time to turn around and face him, I felt him wrap his arms around my neck and his legs around my torso.

"Get off!" I said, trying to dislodge him from my back. He just laughed, holding on even tighter. I felt like a bull from one of those old Earth shows I'd seen once, bucking up and down in the water and trying to knock him off. Not having much success, I took a deep breath and dove underwater, hoping that Koschei would run out of air and swim back to the surface.

We sank down to the bottom of the lake, Koschei still holding onto me but his grip loosening slightly. I took the opportunity to spin around in his arms, facing him under the water. But as soon as he felt me move, his grip tightened once more, and I was stuck again. I saw him grin, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Before I knew what was happening, he hugged me close to him, squeezing all the air out of my lungs so that I had no choice but to swim back to the surface.

Kicking my feet off the bottom of the lake, I struggled to swim upward with Koschei's weight dragging me down. Finally though, our heads broke the surface, and I gasped, gulping in mouthfuls of air while he laughed gleefully. He still had his arms wrapped around my neck, but his legs were free as he treaded water, keeping himself, and therefore me, afloat.

"What the hell, Kos," I said after I'd gotten my breath back, weakly trying to get him off me. He wouldn't answer, just kept looking at me with that crooked grin that I loved so much. Rolling my eyes, I tried to swim back to the edge of the lake, Koschei still holding onto me. I only swam a few feet before my legs started getting tired, but I had made it far enough so that I was just able to touch the bottom and keep myself up.

Koschei was still looking at me, his arms around my neck and just – looking at me. My eyes searched his face, and then met his mesmerizing blue gaze. Something in my belly started fluttering, and an odd feeling washed over me as I looked into his eyes. I noticed that his face was awfully close to mine, and I wondered when that had happened. He seemed to notice it too, and looked down at my lips briefly before his eyes flicked back up to my own. I did the same, and that same odd feeling washed over me again, stronger this time.

I noticed that Koschei was inching toward me slowly, and without thinking, I closed the space between us, pressing my lips to his. I had no idea what I was doing; it just felt  _right_. I could feel his lips moving against mine, and a tingling feeling ran though my body, setting my veins on fire. When we finally broke apart, I stared at him, and he stared back at me. His pupils were blown wide, and his lips were pink and swollen. Suddenly, he grinned, laughing and climbing back onto the lakeshore, laying on his back in the grass and looking up at the sky. I smiled too, swimming after Koschei and plopping down beside him.

I turned onto my side, and he did the same, the corners of his eyes crinkled with laughter. I couldn't help but smile, and he grabbed me by the back of the neck, pulling me toward him and kissing me again. I kissed him back, joy erupting through my body and I was happier than I'd ever been before.

  



	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, love."

I was stirred from sleep by his voice, gently pulling me into consciousness. I could feel him pressed along my back, one arm draped across my side. I was so comfortable; the warmth emitting from his body made me snuggle back into him, and my mind began to drift back into sleep.

"Theta, come on."

My eyes opened suddenly at the sound of his voice again, dragging me back from my half-asleep state. I groaned, curling up into a ball and pulling the covers tighter around myself. I felt him hug me close, his body curving around mine and pulling me into him. I could tell he didn't want to get up either, but I also knew that we didn't have much of a choice.

With a sigh, I half sat up, missing the days when we were younger and could ditch the Academy anytime we pleased without much more than a slap on the wrist. Things were different now though. We had exams in a few weeks, and we needed to stay committed to our classes. I yawned, raising my arms above my head and stretching, muttering something that was incomprehensible even to me.

"What?"

"How long have we got?" I repeated, wishing we could spend a little time together before going our separate ways for the day. Although we shared the same classes, we really couldn't be near each other all that much in the presence of our classmates, not to mention the professors.

"About an hour," he said, yawning as well. I smiled, glad to have some time. "Come on, Theta; get in the shower."

"Don't wanna," I pouted, wanting to stay curled up with him in bed. "Can't we just lay here for a bit?"

"No," he told me, but I could sense the reluctance in his voice. "We gotta start getting ready. You know how long it takes you." I groaned, throwing the covers off myself and shuffling into the bathroom. He followed, pressing his chest to my back when I stopped in front of the mirror. I looked into it, happy to have him here with me.

"Kos," I murmured, leaning my head back to rest on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight for a brief moment before reaching down to turn on the water. I let out a sigh, beginning to take off my clothes. I looked over, seeing him doing the same, and raised a brow.

"What?" he asked, giving me a knowing smile. "Might as well conserve water." He grinned.

"Whatever you say, love." I stepped into the shower first, letting the hot water smooth down my hair, dark blonde strands hanging over my eyes. He stepped in behind me, playfully pushing me out of the way so he could get to the water. I watched him admirably, loving the way he let the water run down his face, clumping his hair into dark, wet strands. He looked up at me through blue eyes, water dripping off his eyelashes and running over his lips temptingly.

Taking the initiative, I stepped forward, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. I could feel his smile as he kissed me back, water running past our lips and slipping into my mouth with his tongue. I hummed appreciatively, sliding my tongue against his and running my hands down his slippery back. Too soon, it seemed, he pulled away, and I whined from his absence.

"Hush, Theta," he murmured. With a mischievous grin, he put his hands near either side of my head, stretching his arms out so that his hands were flat against the wall. He leaned in close, and I remained perfectly still. When his lips just barely brushed mine, he stopped, and I wondered what he was doing. Just as I made to close the distance between us, he pulled back with a smirk, wiggling a bottle of soap in my face. I scowled, wanting to stick my tongue out at him for tricking me.

He smiled that crooked smile, before popping open the bottle and squeezing it out onto a washcloth. He brought the cloth up to my chest, rubbing it over my skin, along my shoulders, and then around to my back. He hugged me close then, rubbing soothing circles into my back with the washcloth. I never wanted this to end.

* * *

I passed by him in the corridor, and he merely glanced at me, eyes filled with sadness as he continued walking. I went on in the opposite direction, walking to our lesson a different way than him. From where I was, the walk was the same distance either way. We had decided that it would be better that way so that we wouldn't arouse any suspicion. A relationship such as ours wasn't exactly considered normal on Gallifrey, so we had to keep a low profile whenever we were in public.

When I walked into the lesson, my eyes automatically flicked over to where Koschei sat; his eyes were already on me, as he knew exactly when I would walk through the door. With the special connection that the two of us shared, we could always tell where the other was at, how they were feeling, and a general idea of what they were thinking. I looked away before anyone could notice, and took my seat at the opposite side of the room.

* * *

"I hate studying," I muttered pathetically, lying down on my bed with an open book in front of my face. Koschei was on his back in his own bed, the bed we usually slept in, reading an Earth comic book he'd nicked from the library.

"Quit your complaining," he said, flipping the page. "You need to bring your grades up, especially with exams coming up." I sighed dramatically, looking back down at my textbook. I was studying for mechanics class, going over the different parts of a TARDIS and how it was powered.

Looking back over at him, I asked the question for the millionth time: "How come you don't have to study?" He looked over at me, one brow raised quizzically.

"Because I don't need to," he said, looking back to his comic book. "These humans have very intricate imaginations, I'll give them that," he said off-topic.

"Koschei," I whined, drawing out the last syllable for far too long. He turned his head to look at me. "Can't you help me?" This time it was his turn to sigh, letting the comic book fall onto his chest.

"Fine," he said after a minute, hefting himself up off his bed and coming over to sit on the edge of mine. "You're lucky I love you." I grinned.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing?" I looked over my shoulder to see him walking toward me, cocking his head questioningly. I smiled thoughtfully, turning back to my task at hand.

"I'm putting together a television," I explained proudly. "You know, one of those transmitter screens like they have on Earth. We'll be able to get some of their shows." I looked down, attaching a homing screen onto a metal box that I had constructed. Inside the box were a collection of wires, which I easily arranged and attached to make a visualizer. A satellite-like metal disc rose out of the top, set to a frequency that would catch Earth channels and transmit them onto the screen.

"Why would we need to do that?"

I shrugged, slightly hurt at the exasperation in his voice, but I brushed it to the side. "Give us something to do while we pass time," I said, then turned my eyes up to him excitedly. "I read about this one really popular series called  _Star Trek_. It's sort of like a documentary on space from the humans' point of view."

"But we already  _have_  documentaries on space," he said. "And I'm sure ours are much more accurate than those stupid humans."

I shook my head. "I don't think it's really like that," I said, trying to explain. "It's more like a story rather than factual information." He raised an eyebrow; I could tell he wasn't interested. "Come on, Kos," I whined. "It's supposed to be really good!" He rolled his eyes at me, but I knew that I would be able to convince him eventually. I always managed to persuade him.

* * *

I snuggled up closer beside him, holding onto his arm as I stared wide-eyed at the screen. The room was dark, the suns having set hours before, as Koschei and I watched the credits roll. We'd managed to watch the entire first season in one day, and I found that I liked it very much. I turned my head to the side to look up at him, but I couldn't quite see his expression.

"What did you think?" I asked quietly, silently waiting for a reply. After a moment, I could see him turn his head to face me, but still couldn't see his face. I felt him shrug.

"It was alright for an Earth show, I suppose," he said nonchalantly. I smiled. I could always tell when he was lying. "What are you smirking at?" At the realization that I'd been caught, I widened my eyes innocently. I'd forgotten how well he could see in the dark.

"Nothing," I said, sitting up and stretching my arms over my head. I smiled again, sure that he couldn't see me. I knew that he really liked it; perhaps even more than I did. Relaxing on the edge of the couch, I watched as the credits on the screen came to a close, the television turning itself off with a click. The room was now covered in almost pitch blackness.

"Mhm," he scoffed disbelievingly, staying where he was with his arms crossed over his chest, sinking back into the soft cushion on the back of the sofa. When I turned around to look at him, he was sitting perfectly still, looking right back at me. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was smiling; planning something.

"Kos—" I began questioningly, but was cut off with a shout as Koschei suddenly leaped from the couch and knocked me to the ground, straddling my waist and pinning my wrists above my head. I struggled against his hold, trying to push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. "Hey!" I whined playfully. "Kos, get off!" I looked up at the shadowy face above me, and could make out the reflection of his eyes in the dark, and his teeth glistened slightly as he grinned. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer, just sat perfectly still, holding me down with seemingly little effort.

As I looked up, trying desperately to make out something in the darkness, I saw the shadow where his head should be begin to get bigger. He was coming closer, I realized, feeling his hot breath on my face. I began to struggle again, but for a different reason than before. He wasn't moving fast enough; I wished he would free my arms so that I could pull him closer to me. With agonizing slowness, he got even closer, nearly lying down on top of me, the heat from his lips mere centimeters from my own. My breath hitched in anticipation.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of watching him get closer, his lips brushed gently against mine, making me shudder, a whine escaping my lips before he pulled back, much too soon. I looked up at his face again, happy to find that my eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness of the room. What I saw in his eyes made me shudder, a tingling warmth spreading through my body. His eyes were glazed over, filled with hunger and lust. He was staring at me, and I silently willed him to do something – anything. I just wanted him to move; to come closer and kiss me again. I wanted to taste him, to feel him against me.

I saw him begin to move forward again. His lips touched mine once more, and this time I pushed back eagerly. He pressed me harder to the floor, kissing me roughly. Our lips were moving against each other like we'd done this a thousand times before, and for all knew, we would. My body was on fire. I could feel the heat slowly moving throughout my body, gathering in my stomach and my groin, making my hearts pound inside my chest.

"Theta," he moaned against my lips. The way he said my name sent another shiver through my body, and I whispered his name back to him, calling him to me. He pulled back a couple of inches, looking into my eyes, and I could see the hunger reflected there. While he was distracted, I managed to pull one of my arms free, reaching around to the back of his head and wrapping my fist in his hair, pulling him closer to me and crashing our lips together once more. I could feel his hardness against mine, and I pushed my hips against him, trying to create friction. I heard him chuckle, allowing me to pull him toward me and kissing me back eagerly, slipping his tongue inside my mouth.

I moaned, deepening the kiss and sliding my tongue against his. He bit down on my bottom lip, causing me to tilt my head back slightly. He took full advantage, kissing and nipping along my jaw and down my neck. I moaned, Koschei latching onto my neck and sucking hard, teeth gently scraping along my skin. Letting go of my other wrist, he reached up between our bodies and began unbuttoning my shirt, easily slipping the buttons out of the soft fabric, but it was too slow. Impatiently, I reached up, ripping open my shirt, not caring if I had damaged a button or two.

Before I could do anything else, he was on me. My head rolled to the side, and my fingers clenched in his silky hair as he licked along my chest, latching onto my nipples and making me shudder with pleasure. "Kos," I moaned, letting him explore every inch of my body. Finally I felt his fingers brush along the front of my pants, and I bucked my hips forward eagerly, wanting more. Another deep chuckle, and he pulled away from me, sitting up to kneel between my legs, his catlike eyes gleaming in the darkness. After several moments of hushed silence, filled with both of our harsh breathing, he pounced. His hands were at my pants, ripping off my pajama bottoms and exposing me to the hot air.

"So beautiful," he whispered, raking his eyes down my body as he seemed to revel in the sight of me. Flicking his eyes back to meet my gaze, I saw white teeth flash, before his head suddenly disappeared between my legs.

"Augh…" I let out a breathy moan, his sudden assault catching me off guard. There was no teasing; no buildup. As soon as he put his head down my entire length was engulfed within his throat, causing me to cry out weakly. He was already bobbing his head up and down, my cock sliding in and out of his mouth as his tongue traced intricate patterns on my shaft. With another weak moan I reached down, wrapping my fingers in his soft hair and trying to make him back off. I moaned his name over and over, not quite sure what I was trying to tell him, but all I knew was that if he didn't stop now, I was going to come.

I tugged at his hair, trying to tell him, but he didn't let up. I thought I could feel his lips curl up slightly in a smile, and he pushed himself forward engulfing my cock even deeper, his nose pressed against my navel as he swallowed around me. Not being able to hold back any longer, I tightened my fist in his hair and came, shooting down his throat and calling his name.

I finally relaxed with a sigh, my toes uncurling themselves and loosening my grip on his Koschei's hair. He pulled off me, looking at me with a smug grin. Exhausted, I met his gaze, smiling slightly and still panting heavily, my ears filled with the sound of my own heartbeat. He crawled back over my body, pressing his lips eagerly against mine while I responded tiredly, relaxing slightly into the kiss when he pulled back with a growl.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, bending down to nip at my neck, his rock-hard cock pressing against my leg insistently. I groaned at the feel of him, pulling his head up and crushing out lips together. He nipped at me hungrily, a low growl reverberating deep within his chest as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.

"Fuck me," I moaned. "Fuck me, Koschei. I want you inside of me." His eyes filled with a newfound lust at my words, heat and desire rolling off his body in waves. Without a word, he put two fingers up to my lips, which I sucked into my mouth eagerly. Once he deemed them wet enough, he pulled his hand away from my mouth and I felt fingertips pressing against my entrance.

"Ready?" he whispered, panting breathlessly. I nodded, pushing down on his fingers and trying to get them inside me. He quickly obliged, sliding in first one slick digit before adding another, fucking me with his fingers as I pressed down on him as much as I could. It wasn't enough. I needed  _him_.

"Kos," I panted. "Please. Do it, now, please." He smiled.

"You beg so prettily," he replied, still moving his fingers in and out of me. "Just tell me one thing, Thete. Who am I?"

"Master," I gasped, more than familiar with this game. "My master… Fuck me please!"

Without another word, he removed his fingers and pushed himself inside of me in one swift motion, making us both cry out in pleasure. He grasped my hips in his hands, digging his fingertips into my flesh as he began to move, slow and deep at first, then steadily increasing to hard and fast. Ruthless thrusts pounded into me, making me cry out when his cock brushed against my prostate. Sensing my reaction, he angled his thrusts to focus on that point, making my legs strain and my muscles clench tightly. A familiar sensation coiled in the pit of my stomach, and I could tell Koschei was close, too. He reached over with one hand to grasp my cock, pumping me up and down until everything went white, my cum pouring down over his hand and onto my stomach.

I heard him moan above me, his eyes screwed tightly shut as I clenched around him. Biting his bottom lip between his teeth, he let out a long breath of air, groaning as he came inside of me. He thrust a couple more times, milking his orgasm until he sighed, opening his eyes and staring down at me lovingly. He leaned over and kissed me gently before rolling over and pulling out, laying down beside me with a soft thud.

I turned my head to the side, looking over at him with a smirk playing over my lips. He looked back at me, raising an eyebrow in question. "So I take it you liked the show?" He rolled his eyes, punching my shoulder playfully.

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
